Tattoos Gone Wrong
by sjt1988
Summary: Many people have walked into Danny Fast's shop with bad tattoos, along with stories. They ask him to cover them up. Here are ten stories for you to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Slytherin

**Bad Slytherin **

The first one starts with a young man a month before his wedding…

Scorpius walked in Magical Tattoos in Diagon Alley. He went up to the counter and smiled at the young lady that was behind the counter. "I have an appointment with Danny Fast." The girl nodded.

Danny Fast was one of the best tattoo artist in the wizarding world. People came all around to have him do their tattoos. Some come to have cover ups done like Scorpius is. Scorpius heard about him from his father and his future father-in-law. He had done their cover-ups and he was still doing them today.

Danny came out from the back of the shop. He smiled at the young man. "Follow me in the back, Mr. Malfoy." Scorpius followed him to the back. "Please take a seat." Scorpius took a seat. "You said it was a cover-up what is it?" Danny asked Scorpius.

Scorpius pulled his shirt over his head. On his chest was Slytherin written on it. They were trying to do make it look like a snake but it looked more like scribble. Danny saw this and nodded.

"What would you like to cover it with?"

"I would like a scorpion with a rose entwine in its tail." Scorpius said.

Danny smiled. "Let me see what I can draw up for you." Scorpius nodded. Danny went back to his drawing room and drew something up for Scorpius.

When Danny came back with the drawing, he show it to Scorpius who loved what Danny had drawn up. Danny got Scorpius ready for the cover up. "You have to tell me how you got this and why you are covering this up?" Danny asked the young man.

Scorpius laughed. "I was my last year at Hogwarts and it was just after N.E.W.T's my mates and I decide to something to remember our times at Hogwarts…

* * *

_"We should get some tattoos," Steve said. He took a drink of the fire whiskey that was being passed around the five boys in the dorm. "To show everyone what house we were in." _

_ "Awesome. Let's get them now." Vince said. The boys nodded. _

_ They somehow got out of the school without getting caught by a professor. They made it to the village and found the first tattoo shop they came to. All five went in together. They saw a young man sitting there, who was smiling at them. He knew he was about to get some business now. _

_ "What came I do you for gentlemen today?" He asked them. _

_ "We would like Slytherin written across our chests," Scorpius said. His mates agree with him. _

_ One by one they got their tattoos, they enjoyed them with a drunken state._

* * *

"So you were drunk and young then," Danny laughed.

"Yeah," Scorpius smiled. "I liked it but a few years later I met my future wife who was a Gryffindor. She understood it but she told me to fix it because it looked so bad."

"Ah, I see she wears the pants." Danny laughed. Scorpius laughed.

"Yes, but I can take them off," Both men smiled. They talked while Danny worked on the tattoo. He worked into the night to finish it.

"Alright, are we ready to see it," Danny said. Scorpius sat up.

"Yes," Danny help Scorpius to the mirror. The old tattoo was gone in place was a scorpion with a rose vine twisted around its tail with a rose behind it. It looked like the scorpion was leading the rose or the rose was leading the scorpion. It was perfect to Scorpius. "This is great. Rose is going to love it." Danny and Scorpius shook hands before Scorpius left.


	2. Chapter 2: Closure

Closure

The next story is about a man looking for closure from the past…

Draco walked in the shop after he decide to get this done. He wanted to hold his new born son without looking at his arm. He didn't want his son to look at it and ask what it was. He wanted a change in his life.

Danny came out of the back when he heard the bell on the door. He smiled at Draco. "You must be Draco Malfoy." Draco nodded. "Follow me to the back." Danny led Draco to the back. "What came I do for you."

Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed Danny his dark mark. "I want to cover this up." Danny nodded. He had done some dark mark cover-ups.

"What do what?" Danny asked.

"Something to honor my wife and son." Draco said. "Maybe a hawk and a scorpion or something." Danny nodded.

"Let me draw something up for you." Danny left Draco and went to the back. Danny drew something up and went to show Draco what he had done.

"I love it," Draco smiled. Danny smiled and got started.

"Can I ask you a question?" Danny asked. "It's personal so you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure," Draco said.

"Why are you covering this up?" Danny started to tattoo on Draco.

"I don't want to hold my son and see this. I want to hold my wife without her seeing it. I don't want my son to ask about it later when he is older. I know that he will ask but I want to do it in my own right not him seeing it and asking." Tears had come to Draco eyes. "I want a change." Danny nodded and understood. He didn't say anything more while he did the tattoo.

Danny did the final touches on the tattoo and smiled at Draco. "I'm done. Would you like to see?" Draco nodded. He looked down at his arm. There was a tree with a hawk sitting on a branch looking down at a scorpion. A dragon sat at the bottom of the tree protecting them all.

Tears cane to Draco's eyes. "This is perfect." Draco wanted to hug the man but instead shook his hand. "Thank you." Danny turned around to let Draco have some quiet time to himself. Soon Draco left the shop.


	3. Chapter 3: Wood

**The Invite **

Rose stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron, where she was planning her parents' 35th anniversary party. She headed for the party store that was down the alley. She entered the shop and started looking at the streamers. Her parents' wedding was done in blues. She didn't know if she should go with the baby blue or the royal blue. She looked up for a second and saw blond hair she hasn't seen in years. She made her way over to him.

She use to have a crush on him when she was in school and a few years after that before he left. He was her cousin's best friend before he left. They seem to have a falling out and didn't talk again. She said goodbye to him at the Portkey office with her cousin. It has been ten years.

"Scorpius Malfoy," She touched his shoulder. He was wearing a blue blazer with tan pants. There was s brown belt holding it all together with a light blue shirt. The odd thing was he was wearing blue converses. He smiled when he saw it was Rose.

"Rose Weasley," He hadn't changed much in the last ten years. There were some lines around his clear blue eyes and mouth. There were stubble on his face. He hugged her. He smelled good to Rose. "How are you doing?"

"Good. What about you, international journalist?" Scorpius laughed. He started writing from everywhere in the world. Everyone read his articles. "What brings you here?" Rose asked.

"The party store or England?" He continued to smile.

Rose laughed. "Both."

"Buying a birthday card for my cousin's kid. I decide it's time to settle down and that I would do it here in England."

"You," Rose laughed. "Settling down, the boy I knew was ready to leave as soon as he could."

Scorpius stuffed his hands in his pocket. He gave a sly smile. "Yeah, I've been around the world twice in the last ten years and the place I missed the most was right here. So I came back. What about you?" Rose give him a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"The party store or England?" The both laughed.

"The party store," Scorpius said.

"Looking for streamers for my parents' anniversary party." An idea came to Rose. "You should come. Everyone would love to see you 4again, especially Al." There was a look of hurt on Scorpius' face but it was gone before Rose could see it. "You haven't seen him in awhile.

Scorpius let out a force laugh. Rose notice that but she ignored it. "Yeah, last I heard he was a family man."

"So, you'll come." Rose sounded excited.

"Yeah, when is it?" Scorpius didn't what to hurt her feelings.

"This Saturday at the Leaky Cauldron at seven." Scorpius nodded. "See you then." Rose hugged him one more time before going back to the streamers. Scorpius got his birthday card and wonder what he got himself into.

Scorpius stood in the doorway of the private dining room that Rose had gotten for the party. He saw her standing to the side with a champagne glass in her hand. She was in a dark blue dress that he knew would bring out her brown eyes. He remembered the way he would look at her ten years ago. He looked away and decide to make his way to the guests of honor.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," Ron and Hermione turned away from Neville and Hannah.

"Scorpius," Hermione hugged him.

"Congratulations on making it this long."

"Thank you, Scorpius. We're glad you could make it." What are you doing in England?" Hermione threw that in there. Scorpius laughed. He told that he was back to start up a magazine.

After he was done talking to Ron and Hermione, he made his way to Al, who had his son climbing all over him. He had let go of the anger he had for Al a long time ago, if he had asked Rose to go out with him would she have said yes. He will never know. He smiled when he reached Al. "Hey, Al." Al let his son climb on his shoulders as he saw Scorpius.

"Hey Scorpius," Al didn't know what to say. They didn't leave on good terms. He wanted to shove his hands in his pocket but he was holding on to Kane's legs so he wouldn't fall. Neither one said anything just looked each other up and down. The silence was broken by Al's three-year old son.

"Daddy, who is this?" The little boy looked down at Scorpius. Scorpius looked up and saw that he had Al's messy black hair and blue eyes that must be his mother's color.

"This is Daddy's friend Scorpius," Scorpius felt a little hurt when he just said friend.

Scorpius held out his hand. "Hello," He didn't know the little boy's name. The little boy shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kane Potter and I'm three." Kane said. Scorpius let out of his hand and looked down at the boy's father.

Al pulled Kane down. "Kane, why don't you go find your brothers?" Kane nodded before running in the crowd. They watched him until they couldn't see him anymore. "Scorpius, I'm sorry," It was the first words out of Al's mouth. Scorpius waved it off.

"It doesn't matter, would she have said yes anyways. It made sure I didn't feel the reject if she said no." Scorpius smiled. Al nodded. It might have been ten years but he still knew Scorpius. He was okay but he was trying. "I'm back now and maybe I'll have another change with her." Al eyes widen, he never thought that Scorpius would ever come back.

"You're back for good." It was a statement more than question. Scorpius nodded. Al smiled. "That's great."

Scorpius grinned. "So, what woman married you and wanted your kids?"

Al laughed. It was a start to getting their friendship back where it was before. "Mel Hanson," Soon Al was telling Scorpius all about his relationship with his wife and family.

Scorpius looked around when James came over to ask Al something. He saw Rose talking to her cousin, Lily. It looked like Rose didn't like where it was going. He turned back to the Potter brothers to find them looking at him. They were smiling like they were up to no good. Scorpius knew that smile from his school days. "Excuse me," He said. He walked away before they could say anything to him. He knew that they would be talking about him. He made his way to Rose.

"This is a wonderful party," Scorpius said as he got to Rose. "You did a great job, Rose."

"Thank you, Scorpius," Rose smiled at him.

"I can see that I'm not needed." Lily said when they didn't notice her. She gave Rose a look like we will talk later before leaving them.

Once Lily was out of ear shot, Scorpius said, "I thought I come and recuse you." Rose gave him a look. "From where I was standing it looked like you didn't like what Lily was saying."

Rose smiled. "I didn't but thank you."

They stood there watching the crowd for about five seconds before Scorpius asked. "What didn't you like that Lily was saying?"

"She was asking why I invited you." Rose didn't look at him.

"That doesn't seem bad." Scorpius laughed. "What did you tell her?"

"That everyone would like to see you." She still didn't look at him.

"What's wrong with that?" Scorpius asked.

"She didn't believe me and she's right." Rose finally looked at him. "I didn't just invite you to catch up with everyone. I hoped that they would be too involved with you that they wouldn't ask about my love life."

Scorpius laughed. "Now why would they do that?"

Rose frowned. "I'm thirty with no husband or children to speak of. By the Weasley standard I should be married with children." Scorpius smiled. It was the perfect opportunity for him.

"Well I think we should give them something to talk about your love life." Scorpius leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek. When Scorpius was leaning back Rose leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. It was only for second before she pulled away. Scorpius pulled her back for a longer kiss. "I think we should leave," Scorpius said after the kiss. Rose nodded before they left the party.

**A/N: What they did when they left is up to your imagination.-sjt **


	4. Chapter 4: Gryffindor

Gryffindor

Don't do this when you are drunk…

Harry and Ron walked in to see Danny was already waiting for them. They shook Danny's hand. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We would like some cover-ups." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Well let's see what it is," Danny said. Ron and Harry lifted their shirts and turned their back to Danny. On their backs were two names. One had Ginny and the other had Hermione on it. Danny made a face. Danny knew who those names were. "There must be a story with these." Danny said after a second.

"There is," Ron smiled.

"What would you like?" Danny asked. Danny led them to the back.

"Gryffindor with a lion," They both said. Danny nodded.

"Let me go and draw something for you," Danny left the room. He drew something up for them. He came back and show them. Harry and Ron both liked what they saw. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Harry took up his shirt and got on the chair. Danny got started.

"How did you get these?" Danny asked.

Ron and Harry traded a smile. "We were in our first year of auror training and our girlfriends were in their last year of Hogwarts. We were drinking with some friends…

* * *

_"We should go to the tattoo shop at the end of the street and get our girls names tattooed on our backs," Ron and Harry's friend Tim said. _

_ There were cheers all the way around. The lot of them went to the shop. Every one of them got one. _

_ "I can't wait until Ginny sees this," Harry told Ron when they got back to their bunks. _

_ "Yeah. Hermione is going to love this." Ron threw his shirt off. _

_ A couple of months later, Ron and Harry were home for Christmas. They couldn't wait to show their tattoos to Ginny and Hermione. They waited until the night before Christmas to show them. When they pulled up their shirts and waited for Ginny and Hermione to say something. When they finally said something it wasn't what they wanted to hear. _

_ "What the hell were you thinking?" Hermione slapped Ron on the back. _

_ "I wanted the world to know that I'm yours." Ron tried to smile. _

_ "I don't want to the world to know," Hermione walked out of the room. Ron ran after her. _

_Harry let out a laugh but he saw the look on Ginny's face. "What?"_

"_What is your answer?" Ginny asked. _

"_I wanted to show my love," Harry gave her a weak smile. There was nothing in voice that showed confidence. Ginny sighed before hitting him on the back side if the head. _

"_There are so many way to show me you love me," Ginny followed her brother out of the room._

* * *

"So what happen with the girls?" Danny asked as he started on Ron.

"We asked them to marry us last month and they agree but we have to get rid of the tattoo." Ron said. Danny continue to work on them.

"All done," He pulled off his gloves. "Let's have a look." Harry and Ron turned around to see their backs. Gryffindor was written across with a lion coming from behind it. There was a red glow coming from it.

"This is awesome," Harry said. "I can't wait to show Ginny."

"I know. Hermione is going to love this." They turned to Danny and thank him. Danny nodded and led them out of the shop.


End file.
